Serena and Darien's Honeymoon
by Stunt Doll
Summary: Serena and Darien finally marry. Alone together at last, about to enjoy their honeymoon.


**Feel free to review and provide constructive criticism. This is my first story. I look forward to any reviews. Thanks J**

The Honeymoon

Darien caressed Serena's cheek as he looked deep within her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. They were both standing peacefully exhausted from the eventful day. Their dreams of becoming husband and wife finally came true. Serena held Darien's arm and couldn't stop smiling. They were both so happy.

"My Queen Serena, I promise I will take care of you and strive to protect our future. I have loved you since the beginning of time." His soft words filled her heart with warmth, happiness, and pure love. Serena responded "Oh my dear Darien. We are finally husband and wife. I promise to love you until the end of time."

Darien placed his arms under her legs sweeping her off the floor. Serena wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Darien's soft and musky sent lured her head against his broad chest. She let her head rest against his chest. She traced her hands against his dark blue armor that was elegantly trimmed with gold.

Serena's long flowing gown was made with the finest white silk, delicately decorated with pearls and diamonds. Her hair was neatly combed and styled in odangos. Her jewel encrusted crown sparkled in the room.

Darien gently placed Serena onto the soft silk sheets. She sat up never taking her eyes off her king. She couldn't stop admiring Darien's warmth and kindness. She ran her fingers threw his soft ebony hair. His hair was the perfect length as it nicely framed his face. Serena was lost within her deep thoughts. She was incredibly happy to have her husband so close to her dear heart.

They both gazed into each other's eyes, both smiling and blushing at the same time. Serena knew that Darien wanted to make sweet love to him as much as she did. However, she couldn't her nervous ness. She tried her best to stay calm, since this was a very special moment for Darien and herself.

Darien's dark hair shimmer in the semi lit room. His dark blue eyes looked determined yet gentle. Darien noticed that she remained speechless and asked "Serena, are you scared? Serena shook her head and smiled. Serena responded "I am never scared when I am with you Darien." Serena remained pure and innocent. He always admired her innocence and vowed to respect her while they were dating. He never intentionally tried to seduce her. However at times, it was hard to contain his love for her.

Darien reassured her and gave her a warm smile. Darien leaned towards Serena and asked "Can I undress in front of you?" Serena's face was flushed in a deep shade of red. She was still shocked and embarrassed she couldn't find the voice to reply so as she gently nodded.

Darien responded by unbuttoned his cape, allowing it to fall on to the floor. He began to unfasten his chest plate exposing a cloth button down dress shirt. His shirt was dark but the buttons were twinkling in the room. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one. Soon Darien was standing tall, half naked, only wearing his dress pants. His body was muscular from years of training and fighting. Serena has seen Darien in a bathing suit before. His nakedness was nothing new. However, the way he was looking at her made her tremble. Darien sat on the bed besides her. Their lips met and locked in a passionate kiss. Serena had kissed Darien many times before, but tonight, it felt different. Her body felt hot and sensitive to touch.

Darien placed his hands on her shoulders and began to slip her sleeves down her arms. Serena realized that she was still fully clothed. Darien growled in her ear "Undress for me." Those words sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes quickly widened and soon started to blush. Never in a million years did she think Darien would utter those words. However she was too much in a trance to think about it and she obeyed his command.

Her hands struggled to find the clasp behind her gown. She was trembling and finally found it and began to unzip her gown. Darien helped her remove her elegant wedding dress, revealing a sheer slip on. Darien's eyes couldn't help but stare at her delicate body. Serena realized that darien's eyes were fixated on her round breasts. Her nipples were visible threw the sheer fabric. Serena tried to cover herself with a blanket. Darien stopped her by doing so and whispered "No Serena you are my wife, it is only right if I admire your beautiful body."

Soon Darien was on top her small frame. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone. His hands couldn't stay still. He was gently squeezing and caressing her bare flesh. His hands traveled up and down her back and gripped her waist tightly. He kissed her and was less gentle this time. Serena realized that Darien was wearing nothing but his underwear and felt a hot bulge in between his legs. Her body went rigid as his parts were rubbing against her leg. She was nervous and knew exactly what it was. Darien's hand began exploring the smoothness of her thighs. Serena's body became limp once more.

Darien lowered his body, making small trails of pleasurable kisses on her neck. He positioned his lips above her breasts. He gently licked and kissed her nipples over the sheer cloth of her slip on. He seemed like a wild beast. His eyes were full of lust. This was the first time Darien felt that he had no control over his own body. Darien didn't realize that he was tugging and pulling at Serena's slip on. She was moaning and holding him close to her as he rubbed his parts against hers. Darien couldn't take it anymore and he ripped the thin fabric exposing her bare breasts. Serena instinctively covered her bare breasts but Darien gripped her arms and pinned them down. Darien whispered "You don't have to hide from me, my sweet Serena." Serena blushed once more this was the first time Darien ever saw her in this state.

Darien held her soft breasts with his large hands. He gently kneaded them and kissed them. Darien's hand traveled down her stomach stopping at the elastic of her underwear. He moved his hand underneath the fabric and began to gently stoke her womanhood. Serena gasped and attempted to move Darien's hand away. But he was persistent and continued to explore her parts. His finger moved up and down her smooth mound of flesh. He could tell that she was small but very wet. He spread her petals and drove a finger inside her crevice. He didn't go inside and only explored her entrance. Instinctively, Serena's legs were spread apart. Giving him more access and he continued to explore her innocence. He began to thrust his finger in and out of her, sending Serena in a state of ecstasy.

Darien positioned his head in between her legs. He removed her underwear revealing her soft and sweet womanhood. Serena turned her head a way from embarrassment. She learned that Darien's soft lips were incredibly pleasurable. While biting her bottom lip, she was tugging on the sheets of the bed. She could feel Darien's hot breath against her wetness. He kissed and played with her petals. Her nectar tasted so sweet, just like honey. He probed his tongue as deep as he could. Licking and toying with her insides. Serena tried to close her legs. She couldn't take it. All these sensations were all too new for her. Darien gently held her legs in place. Spreading them back and wide for him to continue to explore with his tongue. Serena's body felt so hot as if she was about melt. Suddenly Darien stopped and stood back. He admired her naked body. It was glistering with beads of sweat. She was breathing low and heavy. Her breasts heaving up and down. Serena was no longer trying to cover her body. His eyes were free to wander. He looked in between her legs. He could tell that she was very small and was scared to continue further.

Serena looked puzzled and asked "Darien, what's wrong?" He responded "I'm scared that I am going to hurt you. Do you trust me?" Serena looked even more confused. Darien slipped his underwear off revealing his thick and pulsating erection. Serena's eyes grew wide she felt shocked and embarrassed. She had never seen a man this personal before. She couldn't compare it to anyone else, but she knew that he was very large. Serena looked into Darien's eyes and held his hands. I am ready for you Darien, please; I want you to make me yours."

Darien smiled and kissed her soft lips. Serena moved her body down with her back against the bed. Darien positioned her legs above his broad strong shoulders. He rubbed his fingers against her opening, making sure that she was well lubricated. He placed the tip of his manhood at her entrance. He slowly pushed in spreading her delicate petals apart.

Her legs spread wider to allow him more access. She cried in pain as he inched in closer to her body. Darien was locked in a trance he couldn't believe how good and tight she felt. He slid his member out and tried again pushing further and deeper this time. Serena made an in audible scream and gripped his arms tightly. Darien couldn't take it anymore. He kept pushing his solid member until it hit an almost impenetrable wall.

Serena winched in pain. With one forceful thrust he tore her open. Serena was silent. Tears were rolling down her soft face. Darien had finally made her his. Darien pressed his entire weight on top of her body. Serena sank deeper against the mattress. Serena's gripped tightened around his arms almost sinking her nails onto his flesh. Darien continued to push deeper within her until he was completely inside of her.

Serena felt blood escaping her body. Her virgin blood was tricking from her womanhood. Bright red blood stained the sheets. Darien continued to move his hips up and down. Each time using different motions and rhythms. He was going faster and less gentle each time. Serena was still in pain and trying to get used to his massive size. Serena yelled and pleaded for him to stop. Darien continued he was too locked into the pleasurable sensations. Serena attempted to close her legs, but Darien used his strength and gently clenched her legs pushing them back further spreading her apart even more. Darien stopped as he noticed the blood stained sheets, and heard her cries. He was so angry at himself that he didn't stop. He was too absorbed into his own pleasure he didn't realize that he was hurting her.

Darien held his manhood slowly slipping it out of her shivering body. He held her in her arms. "Serena I'm so sorry, I should have stopped. I promise I will be gentler with you." Serena caught her breath and understood that she would bare the pain as long as Darien took his time with her.

Once more, Darien continued to go inside of her. He was patient and loving. He slowed his movements as he was thrusting her. Soon the pain turned into pleasure. She could feel his manliness exploring her deflowered womanhood. In and out his erection slid out her.

Darien was moaning his voice was deep and husky. "Oh Serena!" he howled. Darien knelt down and kissed her lips as he continued his deep thrusts. He moved his hips faster and deeper causing the solid bed frame to move each time. Serena's moans were muffled by his sweet yet intense kisses. She felt her body become hotter and tighter.

Serena was instinctively grinding her hips against his. Both bodies were in synchrony, joined as one. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his hips. Darien felt her tightness. Her insides were squeezing and swallowing him deeper into her love canal. Darien couldn't take it anymore and he released his orgasm. Serena felt her insides fill with his hot seed. She couldn't believe the amount of pleasure this caused her. She was trying to catch her breath and trying to make sense of all what happened. Darien wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck. He gently slid his member outside of her body. Darien kissed her forehead and smiled at her. They were both exhausted but satisfied. Serena felt tender in between her legs but felt that it was worth it. She felt so happy that they could finally express their love in a way that she never imagined before.


End file.
